Forgetting
by Hidden Waterbird
Summary: Miko's atitude gets the best of her  I do not own anything


It was a Friday afternoon and Bulkhead was driving Miko back to school to pick up something she forgot that day. She squirmed in her seat as Bulkhead dribbled along the road, almost in a teasing manner.

"C'mon were gonna be late! Ugh Bulkhead hurry up!" Bulkhead chuckled and sped up the tiniest bit. "Miko, I do not see any danger." He replied, "I'm supposed to be your guardian not your one way ticket to a crash! Why are you so eager to get back to school? I thought you hated it?"

Miko paused in horror that she actually wanted to go back to school. "Well yea I do, detentions the worst but I left something in my locker and its REALLY important so pedal to the metal Bulk!"

"No need, were already there".

Bulkhead slowed as they passed the school gates then pulled into a parking spot near a bike rack for students only. What caught Miko's eye was that there were still some bikes there even though the school day had finished at least an hour ago.

_Hmm that's odd maybe some kids are doing a project or something? _Miko thought to herself. Clambering out of the car Miko brushed herself down then glanced at her watch and saw the time.

"Oh no its like almost 5:30pm! Bulkhead you stay here I'll be back in a nanosec"

"Will do Miko. What are you going to get?"

"Can't say, its a surprise!"

"I will be out here if you need me."

Miko sprinted up the steps and entered her school eager to get to her locker. While running down the corridor Miko turned her head to see if the owners of the bikes were near only to smash into a large, hulking figure. He is known as the new school 'bad boy' ever since Vince transferred to another school. His name is Zane Kronde. As Miko fell to the ground he only smirked and his posse started to surround her as she picked herself up.

"Well well well look who we have here. Look fellas its little miss pinky here to steal our stuff. Isn't that right pinky?"

Checking herself over Miko stood confident.

"For starters its Miko, not pinky genius and secondly I am only getting my bag which I left at school, so no trouble here no siirrrrreee. What are you doing here? The school closes like in 5 minutes."

.

"Yea we know. We just wanna do a little, redecorating. You want in?"

Backing off slowly Miko knew she was scrap if she ticked these guys off, but also would be slagged if the principal suspended her for property violation. Not to mention the autobots would never let her hear the end of this and probably be base-grounded for life.

"No."

Miko could hear the shakiness in her voice but refused to give Zane the satisfaction.

"Anyway, see you around."

Miko ignored their surprised expressions and pushed her way out of their homing circle. She briskly jogged to her locker and grabbed her backpack full of small wooden robots she built in wood-shop. Peeking inside Miko grinned at her handiwork.

"The guys are going to love these! Better scram before those kids find me again."

Grinning to herself Miko shut her locker then bent down to grab her backpack but her hand grasped thin air. Her eyes followed upwards an straight into Zane who was twirling the bag like a ring round his finger. Trying not to lose her temper, Miko stood up and put her hand out to reach for her backpack only for it to be swung away from her.

Zane smiled nastily. "What you gonna do now Pinky? Call your mommy? Oh wait thats right, you don't have one!"

The words sunk in like hot metal. Miko was over the whole name calling thing but when it comes to family, she gets serious. She never considered her host parents real parents, but they were close. Luckily she'd been practicing self defense moves with Bulkhead so as soon as one kid grabbed her shoulder she swung into action.

"That's it! You juvies are going to eat those words!"

Miko twisted round and flipped the boy over her shoulder landing on his head. A few backed away but others saw this as a opportunity. Zane managed a punch to Miko's shoulder with a yell while someone else effortlessly knocked her foot sending her flying. Hearing the crunch of locker against skin Miko slid to the floor clutching her head in pain.

Toughening up she kicked upwards blindly only to hit Zane in the face sending him sprawling. Everyone gasped as Zane was famous for re arranging peoples faces if he ever got tripped or knocked. The rest of his gang scampered off not wanting to be involved in the scuffle. This left a growingly dizzy Miko and a very angry Zane. Towering over her he grabbed the sides of her jacket lifting her to her feet and off the ground.

Slamming her back into the locker he growled.

"No one. Does. That. To. Me. EVER. Any last words?"

"Can I get a lawyer first? And some aspirin? My head is, shis feeshinng funyyis."

To Zane's shock, Miko slurred speech faded and her head went limp her head hanging forward. Seeing the blood on the back of her head he realized that things just got really bad. Her shoulder looked all weird as well.

Lowering her on to her feet he tried to stop her from falling over.

"Pinky- I mean M-Miko? Are you ok? C'mon we were only messing around. Here take your bag. Take it! Please not again I can't go through this again."

He reached for the backpack but couldn't find it. Realizing one of his friends may of taken it he sadly announced.

"I'm screwed."

15 minutes later...

Outside the school Bulkhead sat patiently in vehicle form optics glued to the school doors waiting for his human to exit. They opened but only to a bunch of panicky looking punks that scrambled for their bikes then left.

"Hmm that is very strange. Miko should have come out by now. Maybe one of them will know of Miko' s position."

Activating his holoform, a well built middle aged Bulkhead stepped out of the car and started walking towards the bike racks where one kid who seemed to have trouble with his helmet buckle. The kid saw Bulkhead approaching out of the corner of his eye making him panic even more and taking even longer to fasten up.

"You there. Stop!"

The kid known as Larry froze and turned to Bulkhead gulping loudly.

"Do you know the whereabouts of a Miko Nakadi?"

"No! Why would I know anything! I'm just a kid. Haha ding dong there goes the bell well I gotta scram see ya!"

Larry grabbed a backpack and climbed on his bike. Bulkhead was just about to let the weird boy leave peacefully until he got a good look at his bag.

"That's Miko's bag!" He whispered in anxiety. Bulkhead knew that something wasn't right and this kid was going to tell him why.

"Oi kid! What are you doing with Miko's backpack? What have you done you filthy creature?"

Grabbing Larry by his hoodie he hauled him off his bike and could tell the kid was freaking out when they came face to face.

"W-w-we were only having some fun. But when-n she got him mad we left cos you n-n-never hang around w-when he gets m-mad!"

"Who?"

"Zane Kronde and.. M-Miko..."

"You will pay for this!"

Bulkhead snatched Miko's backpack off Larry and ran off towards the school praying Miko was holding her own in there. He had heard of this Zane Kronde and from Miko's description, was bad news. He threw open the doors and ran down the slippery corridor.

"Miko? MIKO? Answer me!"

Corridor after corridor he searched but there was no sign of the bully and Miko. Bulkhead had slowed to a fast jog and turned down the final corridor only to spot Zane trying to get a very unconscious looking Miko down the stairs to the back exit, but with dangerous bad luck lurking.

"MIKO!"

Turning white Zane awkwardly turned his head to see a very unhappy man striding towards them. He could have sworn his eyes were glowing.

Thinking he could twist the story to make it look like he was the hero helping the girl he yelled, "Please. Can you help me? There was an accident and well.."

Zane was cut off as his foot had moved too far back and was no longer on the stair. Gasping he tried to regain balance but no such luck. Zane fell back with Miko on his shoulder and to Bulkheads horror, tumbled down a couple of stairs.

"Oh boy this is bad really really bad!" Bulkhead and Zane thought.

Bounding down the stairs Bulkhead found the two teens sprawled on the ground, one groaning and moving but absolute stillness the other. Kneeling by Miko's side he could see the extent of her injuries. Head trauma and shoulder injury and her quiet ragged breathing didn't sound too good either. Looking over to the boy Bulkhead saw him sit up massaging a large bump on his head.

"Ugh my head! Wait what happened?" Zane rolling his shoulders looked around and spotted Miko and a very worried man kneeling beside her. Zane stood up grimacing a bit then joined Bulkheads side.

"How is she?"

Bulkhead answered by grabbing Zane's collar and pulling him face to face.

"Not well earthling scum. I've heard of you Zane Kronde and you better have a dam good explanation for what just happened here!"

"I uh ah, well she tripped and well yea bag thing and closing school um yea."

Realizing that his answer was a ridiculous one Zane prepared for Bulkhead to go super nova. He got close.

"I'm sorry Zane Kronde, maybe you didn't hear me. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"She, she ran into some guys and was running and tripped down the stairs. I found her just now I didn't touch her honest!"

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't terminate you this instant boy?"

"Because I'm the only one who can help her!"

"How?"

"I'm doing a course in first aid so I can help her. She's out cold so she won't feel anything."

Bulkhead growled raising his fist.

"WAIT! Please if you let me help her this will change everything! See last year I was waiting for my bros at the top of the stairs and some kid walks past and BOOM he trips, falls down the stairs and breaks his leg. Before I knew it I'd been tagged as the bully of this school because they thought I tripped that kid. And if i tried telling people that I didn't wan't to hurt them they'd either be too scared to believe me or start rumors about me being a coward and a loser."

Feeling a touch of sympathy for the so called Bully Bulkhead decided to trust him. He released Zane's jacket and saw the relief in the boys eyes.

"Hmmm I see. If you speak the truth how can you help Miko?"

"I'm strong and I'm good at medical stuff. Oh and I'm also good with mechanics but I'm not sure that will help at all."

"Oh Really?" _This kid could come in handy sometime. Although he will have to survive the part where the rest of the Autobots find out what happened.._

"Hey um Mr? You alright?"

Bulkhead focused back to see Zane snapping his fingers trying to get his attention.

"Alright Zane Kronde I believe you. But first things first. Help Miko and I will make sure you see the light of tomorrow. The family back at base I mean, home are very protective of her."

"Um yea sure. Can you hold Miko please? I need to see her shoulder."

Bulkhead slowly propped her up against his shoulder. Surprisingly he heard a few loud yawns followed by a croaky voice whispering his name.

"Miko your awake?"

"Yea. Hey Bulkster. Are we back at base yet? Huh I must of fallen asleep on the car_ride?"

Looking up Miko recognized the gum plastered ceiling as her high school and panicked.

"Oh no Bulkhead what are you doing here? You can't this is my school I have to get you out of here.. wait, your, your HUMAN?"

Shuffling away from Bulk to stand up, she itched the back of her head and looked at it shocked to see her blood crusting on her fingertips.

"Oh.."

"Miko don't move you are injured. I am not human I'm merely using a holoform."

"Nah I'm ok just a bump and my shoulder just aches a bit. What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me"

Sliding up the locker with a concerned Bulkhead supporting her Miko shakily stood and cracked her smile to Bulkhead reassuring him she wasn't majorly hurt.

Meanwhile Zane was still behind Miko and she hadn't seen him yet.

_She hasn't spotted me yet. Ok this is good. Time to leave._

Miko spotted her backpack and picked it up slinging it on her good shoulder

"I don't really know. I ran into some guys and I must of tripped downstairs and hit my head or something. it's hard to remember. We should go the school is closing."

"Yes I agree but I will carry your bag and its straight to the med bay when we get back to base."

"Aww bulkhead! Why does ratchet need to know? all i need is a band aid and a few moist towellettes jeez."

"No you are injured and need treatment whether you like it or not. now where did that boy go?"

Miko looked at him questionably as bulkhead scanned the corridor but couldn't locate Zane.

"Coward." Bulkhead murmured under his breath.

"Bulk what are you doing?"

"Oh er nothing lets go. here let me help you."

The couple walked out side Miko leaning on bulkhead as he continued to look around for the Kronde boy. they reached his vehicle form and Miko slowly climbed in.

"Thanks bulk. Hey is everything ok? You keep looking around for something."

"It's nothing. We need to get you back to base."

"Yeah ok."

Revving his engines to life bulkhead pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the autobot base head full of questions about who Zane Kronde is.

40minutes later...

Bulkhead pulled into base and quickly transformed keeping miko protected in his hand.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok"

Miko's quiet answer worried Bulkhead so he hastened his pace to ratchets medbay.

"RATCHET."

Ratchet jumped at the boom of bulkheads voice and dropped his contraption smashing in two.

"Bulkhead I needed that!"

"No time for that doc Miko needs medical treatment."

"What? bring her over here now and explain to me how on earth this happened." Bulkhead carefully placed Miko on a large counter then stepped back as Ratchet scanned her. Miko saw the bots worried faces and tried to reassure them that she was not dying.

"Ratchet, I'm fine just a few scrapes that's all." Miko stood up to leave but Ratchet stopped her.

"I will be the judge of that thankyou. Now sit down and be quiet. Bulkhead you really ought to keep a better eye on her." This remark slightly annoyed Miko as she knew how hard it was for her guardian to look after her in the public eye. She didn't want Bulkhead to take the blame for her mistake.

"It was my fault Ratchet. I, I think I was was running and I tripped, fell down the stairs and then Bulkster found me and well here we are..." She smiled up at Bulkhead with the look in her eye that said 'your welcome.'

"Hmmm very well but you should be more careful. Your human species are so frail and easily breakable. Let me take a look at your head. I'm concerned you may have concussion."

As Ratchet continued to fuss over Miko Bulkhead stood there in awe.

_Does she even remember Zane being there? She must have hit her head pretty hard to not remember.._

Ratchet was wrapping Miko's head in a bandage while she attempted to get the crusted blood out of her hair.

"Aw this is gonna take forever to wash out!"

"Well Miko, that may have to wait.. I don't want you getting your head wet until that cut has healed. As soon as I patch up your shoulder you may go resume your human activities but slowly,"

"Thanks doc bot, your the best."

Miko hopped down from the examination table cringing slightly at the pain in her shoulder, now bundled up in a sling.

Miko smiled up at her guardian, "Bulkhead, ready to go?"

"Maybe we should call it a day Miko. You've had enough excitement for one day."

Her face dropped, "But-"

"Bulkheads right Miko. You need to go home and rest." Said Ratchet while trying to fix the device he dropped when Bulkhead surprised him.

Miko stomped her foot and after a short silence nodded her head.

"Fine but as soon as the sling comes off its monster truck tournament all the way!"

Bulkhead laughed at his small companions statement. "Sure thing Miko."

Transforming to vehicle mode Miko hopped in and Bulkhead headed off on the route to her house. A little while later they arrived and Miko stayed seated. Bulkhead watched her in confusion.

"Uh Miko? Your home, you can get out now."

"But Bulk, look at me! I'm a mess all bandaged up and scruffy. I'm not really bothered about my host parents but if they see me like this they'll freak!"

Bulkhead listened to the worried girl patiently and suddenly came up with idea that could help Miko's problem.

"Don't worry about it Miko, I have it covered."

"Are you sure Bulk? My host parents are pretty good at ratting me out." Miko said slowly unbuckling her seatbelt

"I'm 1000% sure." Miko got out of the truck and Bulkhead activated his holoform. This got a questionable look from Miko.

"Ok lets go."

Bulkhead strode up to Miko's front door and knocked a few times on the door. Miko followed hesitantly and felt like hiding when the door opened, revealing her host mother in dressing gown and slippers.

_Bulk you better know what your doing because this could be the end for me if you mess this up_, Miko thought as Bulkhead cleared his throat. He pulled out a police badge and spoke.

"Good evening Ma'am my name is uhh," Bulkhead looked around desperately for suitable names, he spotted the newspaper and picked up a few words. "Hodson. Detective Brett Hodson. I apologize for waking you but I am from the tranquility police service and I believe that some explaining in person would be needed regarding Miko and the events that have occurred today."

"Yes detective certainly. Miko come inside NOW."

Bulkhead flinched at the womans angry tone and stepped aside so she could get a full view of Miko and her injuries walking towards them. As Miko passed them into the house she said "Thanks for the ride Bul- I mean sir, I'm sorry for what happened today."

That's quite alright miss and it wasn't your fault. You just get some rest and I will see you tomorrow.

Miko walked up the stairs and her host mother stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind her.

Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow? She said in an annoyed tone.

Bulkhead quickly thought of a excuse. "Uh debriefing ma'am. She's been through a lot and I thought that it would be easier when Miko is rested. Ma'am. I apologize I didn't catch your name...

"Oh my.." The woman sighed, "What trouble has she gotten into now? It's Mary by the way.

Bulkhead took in a deep breath and hoped that his story would be convincing.

"Today at around 3pm Miko's school finished for the day. From what I've heard the school closes around 5:30pm am I correct?

"Yes that is true. What does this have to do with anything and why is Miko all bandaged up?"

"Miko I believe was getting her bag she forgot and found some of her fellow students attempting to vandalize the school. Naturally she tried to stop them and they as you can see, did not agree. When a pedestrian called me in saying there was something going on at Jasper high school I found her unconscious at the bottom of the school corridor stairs and no sign of the juveniles. My team checked the school over and found no property damage whatsoever so I'd have to say that Miko saved the day."

Bulkhead stopped confident that his story was convincing. It was partially true as Miko had stopped the bullies and saved the school. The only alteration he had to make was how he fitted into everything.

Mary's annoyed expression was replaced with a softer tone. "Oh, well thank you detective Hodson for telling me, Miko is always disappearing off to places. What of her injuries?"

"Only minor but they will need to be properly treated. Miko acquired a cut on the back of her head, a few bruises and a strained shoulder. By the looks of it Miko should be up and at it again in around 3 days or so. I will be back in the morning to take her down to the station for debriefing and a medical check up if that's alright with you."

"That's fine. Honestly I thought Jasper was a quiet place. Thats it. As soon as the semester is up I'm sending her back to Japan for good."

"No you can't!"

Bulkhead and Mary to see Miko leaning out of the window above them listening in on their conversation.

Mary looked very angry. "Miko Nakadi, you get back in your room right now! I will come talk to you in a few minutes."

Bulkhead saw this as a good time to make his leave.

"Right, uh thankyou for your time, ma'am I will be back tomorrow morning for Miko. The debrief won't take long. It's more the medical area we should be focusing on."

"Do whatever you want with the brat, she's not my daughter. Good night officer."

Mary promptly stepped back inside the house and slammed the door shut. Bulkhead sighed sadly knowing he may of caused a problem for Miko and walked back to his truck.

On the drive back to base Bulkhead kept thinking of something that Mary had said to him._ I'm sending her back to Japan for good._ Those words struck Bulkhead hard. MIko go back to Japan? He knew something like this would happen but he never expected it to happen so soon. The semester ended in a week and just wasn't enough time in his perspective. Miko would have to go voluntarily she couldn't just force her on a plane could she? The sound of his comm ringing interrupted his thoughts. He recognized the dial number as Miko's.

"Hey Miko how's everything going?" He answered.

"Ugh not good. Foster parents went out. Said they needed some time to think. Bulk, I don't want to go back."

"None of us want you to go Miko. But unfortunately the decision is not up to us, but your host parents."

"I know..." Miko's voice trailed off and bulkhead could hear soft sniffling.

"Miko, are you crying?"

"No, I'm just tired." Miko's cracked voice said otherwise.

"Hey, it will be ok. Tomorrow I'll come get you and we can do whatever you want as long as it's safe."

"Ok fine.. You know, your the best friend I've ever had. Thanks for being there for me. nite Bulk".

"Night Miko. Rest easy and don't worry, we'll figure this out."

The next morning came far to quickly for Miko's likening. After her call to Bulkhead she'd spent the next few hours curled up in bed trying to devise a plan so she could stay. At around 3am she gave up. "Looks like I'm going.." She murmured to herself as she settled into the covers and succumbed to the dark, finally getting some sleep.


End file.
